Equinox
by flame in all of us
Summary: Breaking Dawn. Spoilers! What if Alice and Jasper had been to late in the clearing? What would happen when Jacob if forced to flee with Nessie? What about the unexpected visitor? Warning: Character death.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own Twilight and the awesomeness of everything that has to do with it… it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer….:)… and I'm ok with that because she could write it a whole lot better than I can…:'(… And! I own Terry, George Merritt, and anybody else I decide to make up during the storyXD**_

**So, this is a "omg-Alice-and-Jasper-didn't-make-it-in-time-to-save-the-Cullen's-butts-from-the-Volturi story and Jacob has to run away with Nessie….will anybody else tag along?! :O This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy, and if you don't then at least there are awesome fics out there that you can readXD… ponders for a second… or you could just read Twilight! ******

**As fair warning for the story, there will be major character deaths… it hurts me to do so but we still have the concrete happy ending of BD to fall back on if it gets too depressing… so yeah… my first chapters will probably be kinda short because I'm still getting into the swing of writing longer chapters… um…what else is of utmost importance to tell you…um…hmmm…nothing, so I'm going to tell you that our story begins on page 730 of Breaking Dawn (Hi 5's for anybody who ran, got their book, and looked to see what page that was on!... or even if you had to get up to get your book…lol)… (and hi 5's to anybody who read this boring intro thus far… yay!) ok enough for my rambling… enjoy!**

Prologue

_Breaking Dawn- pg. 730_

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened at my side, "Jacob," he said softly.

I risked a glance at him. His face was like stone but I could see the pain deep in his eyes.

Jacob looked at Edward and let out a small whine. Edward made a discrete nod in return to whatever Jacob had asked in his thoughts, but still had his attention seemingly focused on Aro.

Aro hesitated slightly, then sighed before saying, "though it pains me to say so, we must not let this child remain to exist. We do not know if she will be dangerous in the future or not, and we are not willing to let there be a possibility that a single being can hurt the lives of many exist," said Aro. "Of course, on other circumstances the outcome may have been different. Already she has amazed all of us by being half-mortal, half-immortal and the power which she possess is very strong. We fear of her already acquired strength- and the rate at which she grows- that she could become very powerful. This, of course, could be dangerous as we do not know if she is-or really, will remain- truly pure. She is still undergoing transformations and she may not be able to control herself. They could be more intense than the desires that we possess. We do not know what will become of her if we permit her to live. I am sorry, but we must dispose of her; she could very well mean destruction to many of us or threaten our 

secrecy. I hate to say that it is our ignorance that makes me come to this conclusion, and I apologize for that. I hope that you all understand. Especially, you, Carlisle. I hope that we can still be friends. Now, if you would just give her here, then it will be over quickly."

I heard somebody from our side scoff, and felt several bodies move into defensive positions.

_We were done._

My stomach felt hollow and my non-beating heart felt as if it were breaking a million times over.

_Only Edward and I are going to perish for sure. It's not for certain that everybody else was going to share our fate. They could still make it through this. And Jacob would protect Reneesme. _

Venom rose up into my mouth and a hiss escaped through my teeth. I was not surprised to learn that I was not the only one to hiss. But the hiss came from both sides, accompanied by a thundering of growls.

"Stop them!" screamed Jane.

Jacob had fled as soon as I had hissed and I could hear him running pell-mell to get Reneeseme to safety.

"Good luck," I whispered to them, though I knew that neither of them would hear. I took Edward's marble hand in mine, savouring the sensations that it sent through my body. He squeezed it lightly and we stood together to face the onslaught that was advancing toward us.

**Ya… so there's chapter the prologue… I'm not one for putting fanfics up for hostage (not that I've had the experience, obviously) so I'm not going to say "review or no readin' for you" because it bugs me when people do that- no grudges towards those people… anyway, if you want to give me your feedback I'd appreciate it a lot. I'll take flames because hopefully they'll help me write better XD… just please no stupid things like… say.. you suck… If you're going to tell me I suck then tell me why… so yeah… sorry about talking a lot but it's 4:00 am and I have to get up in 4 hours…yay!... XD Peace!**


	2. Flee

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight… **

Yay! Chapter 1… Officially… btw… I didn't bother putting "Bella's pv" in the prologue because I figured it was kinda obvious… anyway… (sorry about the super shortness of this chapter!!)

Jacob pv

I knew I had to run faster. We had to get out of there. _The bloodsuckers are probably right behind us_.

_Well, hopefully the Cullens can manage to delay them until Nessie and I can get far enough…but to where? Where are we supposed to run to?_

I felt myself slow slightly as a wave of panic washed over me. Nessie held tighter to my fur and released one of her hands, pressing it to my skin. She showed us slowing down and the clearing. She wanted to know _why_, and to let me know that she was scared. I immediately sped up.

As we ran, I caught small parts of the battle from Seth and Leah. From what I could see it wasn't going very well for us. I pushed them out of my thoughts, I needed to worry about Nessie now.

_Why would Bella let us run when the Volturi can find us so easily? Why didn't she give us anything for escape, other than some time? Why couldn't she_- suddenly I felt the small palm on my neck and saw Bella hand a black knapsack to Nessie- **(Can you hear her eyes rolling?)**

_Of course! How could I have been so stupid? Bella gave the bag to Nessie for our escape… that means we have to figure out what's in it. _

I ran for about twenty more minutes until we were past Forks. When I stopped, I let Nessie slide carefully off my back, and let the fire flow through my body and phase into a human. I quickly took the bag from Nessie's shoulders and opened it. Its contents were a couple of passports, birth certificates, a drivers license, a note that said Rio de Janeiro, and a lot of cash. All of the ID were under Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe… 27… _ha! I'm older_…a small smile of amusement tugged on the corners of my lips as I remembered the game that Bella and I had played.

_Bella…_ pain suddenly shot through my chest and I couldn't help but gasp.

Nessie looked at me with concern but I just said, "come, Nessie, we've gotta get out of here."

I placed my hands gently on her shoulders and turned her around. I returned the contents of the bag and replaced it back on Nessie's shoulders. I removed my clothes with a silent prayer, and with Nessie's back still turned I put my clothes in the bag. Then, I let the fire shoot through my limbs and phased back into my wolf form. I crouched down, low, so that Nessie could scramble up my side and onto my back. After she was back up and holding on tightly I began to run faster than I ever had before.


	3. Rio de Janerio

**Okies… Thanks to everyone who's reading, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside that people have taken a liking to my story. YAY! XD I'd still appreciate reviews though…(hint, hint, nudge, nudge)… I'm feeling deprived…. Hmmm… oh well…**

**Oh noes, nearly forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: sigh nope, I still don't possess the awesomeness… **

**Now, onward to the story!!**

I slowed as we began to approach the airport. I would have to phase back into my human form soon, but I really didn't want to. Though my senses would still be stronger than any human's, they weren't as good than in my wolf form.

We stopped to I let Nessie get off of my shoulders again and I transformed. I quickly pulled my ripped jeans and t-shirt on.

_I hope they don't take Nessie away from me because of my appearance, _I thought glumly, _because I have no other clothes._

I almost smiled as I saw several people – humans - trying to take my Nessie away from me. Watching their futile attempts as I easily evaded them and escaped with Nessie. _They'd never stand a chance, _I mused. I tried not to think about what would happen if it wasn't humans who were trying to take Nessie away, but vampires. More specifically **(did you really have to ask?)** the Volturi.

As weapproached the desk, I noticed that the woman behind the counter was obviously frightened by the sight of me. I tried to smile, feeling my muscles protest.

_I can't look that bad, _I thought, walking_ up _to her and trying to put on a pleasant smile_. Apparently, I did. _I saw a fresh wave of terror sweep across her face as she took in my grimace.

_For Nessie_, I deliberated and somehow managed to rearrange my features into a kinder smile. _I hope my voice doesn't sound too strained. She might have a heart attack and we don't need any more obstacles to get out of here._

"Hi. I was wondering if I could purchase two tickets to Rio De Janerio."

"Um…" said the woman, trying to break out of her trance. "Oh, um, of course… Sorry…" She began to type something on her computer. She was still shaking, which was making her slower. I tried to resist yelling at her to hurry up. I thought of things to tell her to make that process begin. I don't think that telling her that the vampire's Royalty was trying to track us down because of the lovely half-vampire that I was holding securely in my arms.

"When would you like to leave?" she asked, trying to make her voice even, but failing miserably.

_Crap. What if the plane doesn't leave for a couple days? We can't stay here that long. They'd find us for sure._ I thought, as the sound of a plane's engines began to start.

The woman waited hesitantly, clearly trying to decide to remain where she was or run for security at the expressions flitting across my face.

"When is the soonest flight?" I asked.

"T-two days," she replied.

_No good._

"What is the next plane that leaves? I don't care where it goes," I tried.

"Um…" she said as she returned her attention to the computer again. She was shaking so hard that I was wondering who was going to yell 'earthquake'.

"I-Italy, in a half hour," she stumbled.

_Excellent, going right to where they live! Though that might be good for suicides, that's not the path we want to take. If we go, we won't have Bella to come save us._

I cringed at the thought.

"The one after that?" I asked desperately.

"Laos, in 45 minutes," she said, barely more audible than a whisper. I could hear her perfectly clear, though, as I'm sure Nessie could too. I could tell that she was trying to figure out if I was trying to kidnap Nessie.

_If only she knew._

I felt Nessie squirm slightly in my arms and press a small palm to my neck. I saw the airport, but from Nessie's point of view. She was looking out the window at a plane waiting in the taxi lane… she only asked one question, _why?_

I opened my mouth to answer her but then realization dawned on me. It actually seemed to trickle like cold water down my body because I felt almost rejuvenated. Energy coursed through my body as I took off out the automatic doors, completely forgetting about the stunned woman I had left behind.

We only had a small amount of time if we were going to get to the plane, and it might be difficult getting on it… under the circumstances I was sure I could figure something out.

**There's chapter 2… hope you liked it. I hope you tell me how much you liked it in a nice pretty review ;) The next chapter'll be out soon. Peace!**


	4. Tag Along

**Yay, chapter 3! Thanks to the people who reviewed, you make me super happy! XD In this chapter, you'll meet Terry (first character with a name of my creation!...WOOT). To avoid confusion, Terry is about 50 and lives in Port Angeles… so yeah**

**Disclaimer: shakes head sadly**

Terry's pv

I had just gotten off my break. I had been working for 8 hours and I had 4 more hours left to go. I sighed as I sat down. Working in a control tower really wasn't all that bad. Yeah, sure, sometimes it could be stressful, but it was worth it when you could go home to your wife and take her out to a nice restaurant in Seattle.

I began to make observations and push some buttons to make adjustments for the plane that was about to take off.

Sometimes, this job could be entertaining. Why, just a couple of years ago, a man had been caught running towards the main taxiway wearing a pair of swim-shorts and carrying naught but a towel and some tanning lotion. How he had gotten past the fencing and security guards was anybody's guess. His excuse had been that he wanted a tan and the dark asphalt was perfect for that.

I chuckled to myself, remembering. The man was definitely something else though. Ha! A tan in Port Angeles? The only people with a tan around these parts were the occasional tourists, usually hikers, and the Quileutes. Then, as I saw something beautiful dart across a screen in my perephial vision, a yell interrupted my quiet musings.

I quickly turned toward the disturbance. It was a man who was standing up, and looking like he had done so very abruptly. He had a look of astonishment and horror on his face as he was pointing towards a large screen. With the papers that were floating to the ground around him, he had quite a comical appearance. Of course, due to the situation, no one was laughing.

I turned toward what the man was looking at. I froze at the sight. There, standing right before the plane was… was that a dog?

_It couldn't be a dog, _I reasoned, _they just didn't get that big._

"We can't let that animal get harmed!" shrieked the man, sinking back into his chair slowly, and grabbing at his hair. "My wife's a veterinarian and she'd kill me if she found out!"

_Yes, working in a control tower could be very interesting._

Jacob's pv

I knew that doing this was a bit desperate, but, hey, call me Desperato. I was trying to find a separation in the fence when I caught a gust of wind. It sent waves of horror down my spine and into my core.

_Vampire. _

I knew I had to get Nessie out of here right away. So, I separated the fence with my jaws and sprinted through the opening. I ran up to the asphalt and stopped in front of the large aircraft. Of course, it had to be a 747.

_Now what am I going to do. If the pilot wanted, they could crush me. _I cringed from the idea because Nessie was on my back. I felt desperation creep up from my stomach and into my throat. I also felt the sickeningly sweet smell of vampire creep down my throat, resulting in a very uncomfortable collision.

Nessie put one of her palms firmly on my skin again, showing me a picture of Esme. _Why would she show me Esme? I know she loves her but- _

The smell of vampire was overwhelming. I turned to face my foe, then slowed down at about 150◦ until I completed the full 180◦. Standing right in front of me, holding her hands in front of herself, palms up in a gesture of peace, was Esme.

Quickly, under her voice, she said, "go change, Jacob. I'll deal with this."

I ran off as vehicles began to approach her. She would be able to diffuse the situation better than I could; especially if she were dealing with males. I didn't go far, just far enough so that I could transform in peace. I took a quick glance around for any people or cameras, let Nessie off my back, then phased. I grabbed my clothes and put them on, then picked up Nessie and walked quickly out into the open.

I saw a huge gaggle of people clustered in front of the plane. I assumed that it was around Esme, and I found out that I was correct as I entered the left side of the crowd and pushed my self to the front. When I got there I heard Esme speaking to one of the men in a calm voice.

"Please, it will be fine. The child is safe, and I know that that animal was not dangerous. I'm sure it was just confused."

"Yeah, I'd be pretty confused if I was that animal and had a toddler riding on my back," came the gruff voice of a man in the throng. "I'd be wondering why the hell it's not in my stomach. We can't let a beast like that wander while it could be devouring the child while we speak."

There was a low murmur of agreement through the crowd, before I stepped out and said loudly, "the child is fine, I have her here."

"Jacob," said Esme calmly but with an intensity I had never heard her use before, "thank goodness."

"Jacob, eh?" replied the man that Esme had been speaking to. He was a burly man, with a red beard and thin red hair with a bald spot on the top of his head. Reneesme told me through a vision that she found 

the way the light reflected off of his bald scalp amusing. She wanted to know if I would be bald some day **(Oh, noes, Jacob without hair shudder)**. I shook my head and chuckled lightly. Esme gave me a quick glance before looking back at the man.

Suddenly, he stuck out his hand and I shifted Nessie so I could shake it. I was settling her back when he said, "my name is George Merritt, and I am in charge of this, here, airport. I owe you one Jacob…?"

"Wolfe," I grunted.

"Jacob Wolfe, for potentially saving my business," he continued. "I could've lost a lot if the child went missing here."

"She's my god-child. I won't let anything happen to her," I stated simply.

"Oh, well," said Merritt, "you've still saved me a lot of trouble. Now, if there's anything I can do for you, just say so."

"Well," I replied slowly, pointing my thumb left thumb in the direction of the plane and hoisting Nessie to a more comfortable position on my right hip, "I'd kinda like to get on that plane."

**Yay, hair! Lol. If you'd like to review I'd love to read it :) How'd you like this chapter? I was debating for a long time who the 'tag-along' would be and I chose Esme. I hope you agree that Esme is awesome XD. Peace!**


	5. Peanuts?

**Disclaimer: Ya... I thought I should get through with this. I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I'd be very sad if you didn't know this, but they belong to Stephanie Meyer. YAY! :)**

**OK, so I know some of you are wondering about the other Cullens, and I will get to them (not really in this, though). I'm trying to prepare myself for that chapter(s). They're going to be difficult to write and I'm not sure if I'm putting the explination in one or more chapters-sorry! I will get to it. This chapter has a character death in it... I'm not going to say anymore- just read it and you will discover! BTW! Thanks- you guys are vamptastic! XD (lol... I've always wanted to use that word...:P)**

"Where, exactly, are we going?" she asked, after about 20 minutes of being in the air.

"I don't know, Esme," I replied, relieved to be off the ground, and temporarily away from dangerous vampires. I shifted slightly in the small space. **(Poor Jacob, he's all squished!)**

"You don't know?" she said, surprised. "Then why were you so intent to be getting on _this_ plane?"

We were speaking quietly, to try not and let anybody overhear our conversation. I was sitting between Esme and Nessie; Nessie was slumbering beside the window. After I had made my request to George Merritt he surprised us by giving all three of us plane tickets on the plane. Unfortunately, he did not tell us the destination. _He must have assumed that we knew where this plane was going. I guess most people would. _

"I'm sorry, Esme, but I needed to get away. I smelt you, but didn't recognize you, so I panicked. I thought you were from the Volturi. I knew that this plane wasn't going to Italy, and I also knew that the next plane wasn't going to be departing for at least another 40 minutes. I didn't want to take that chance with her…" I finished, looking over to watch my sleeping Nessie.

Several moments passed before Esme took an unnecessary breath and said, "Edward told me to come find you. He said something about you being in trouble…"

I thought about that for a moment.

"How did he know?" I whispered.

"Leah."

_Leah? Leah was still looking out for me, even after I abandoned the pack._ Suddenly, guilt washed through me and I sank leaned forward and put my head in my hands. I knew I had done the right thing. I couldn't have let anything happen to Nessie, and my pack knew that. But it still hurt. I was their alpha. Hopefully, Sam had looked after them… did I doom that pack too? My brothers and sisters, doomed to death because of choices that I made? By choices that I couldn't control? In no way did I regret Nessie- she was my existence now, but I just wish that innocents didn't have to suffer. They weren't related in this, at least not related enough to die for it.

I felt warm tears slowly run down my face. Esme cautiously passed me a tissue. In that moment a bond formed between us. She had a good idea of what I was going through. She had just lost her family also. She, also, had to leave her family to their own fate while she ventured to find her own. I feared that she wouldn't be finding it, so much as trying to defend it. She might even give it up like those in the clearing…

"How was it… is there any chance…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence. _Of course, nobody survived. This was how we knew it would happen ever since Edward whispered my name. _

Esme answered me with a small gasp. She was so affected that she couldn't even speak. I knew how she felt. I clenched my hands into tight fists, stretching my muscles as tight as they could go.

"Would you like some peanuts?" came a hesitant voice from the isle. I looked up, and saw a flight attendant looking at the three of us carefully with a cart filled with soda and small treats in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said, my voice hoarse. "We're fine."

She hesitated again before she walked off down the isle, taking other passenger's orders.

"Esme, what are we going to do?" I said, in a slightly panicky voice, "I mean, how're we going to run from the Volturi? Don't they have trackers that are more talented than the one who nearly killed Bella?"

_Cringe._

"Yes," she replied, a dark chuckle came up from her throat accompanying the ghost of a smile on her lips, "but Demetri will not be able to find us."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised by her reaction. _How could she think this was even remotely funny? How could we be so fortunate as to escape one of their trackers? Weren't they supposed to be the best? Wasn't Demetri supposed to be the best?_

"Edward," said Esme, softly, "and everybody else back in the clearing did everything to protect your escape. That includes taking out threats for afterward."

"They killed them? All of them? What if they didn't succeed? What if everyone is dead from our side and the entire Volutri force is coming to find us? How the hell are we going to protect Nessie from them?"

"Edward killed Demetri, Jacob," she replied, "he cannot find us when he's dead."

I felt a wave of relief wash through my body, followed, very closely, by a tsunami of panic.

"But what about the rest of them? How can we be so sure that the Volturi didn't just slaughter our family and now there are enough of them to overtake us."

_I have to protect Reneseeme! If I can't… that can't even be a possibility. We have to make sure that Nessie will be safe for the rest of her life. But, how the hell can we do that if we have half of the Volturi family chasing us? They'd be even angrier at us for what we did to them, which means a less likely chance for survival for us._

She sighed, and thought about her response for a moment.

"We just have to hope that our family and friends can take out enough of their best fighters that they won't be able to find us after the battle. And, hope that the ones that do survive, if there are any, that they are not strong enough to cause us any damage if they find us. There are too many ifs in this predicament, Jacob, to be sure of what to do. Even if there weren't so many ifs there would still be a lot 

of difficult decisions. We just have to make sure we prepare for the worst, and pray that it doesn't happen."

I saw the sense in what she was saying, of course I did. I just couldn't believe that she was being so calm. I could hardly sit in my seat, much less refrain from grabbing Nessie and holding her in my arms to feel some sense of security. I needed to know she was safe. No, I needed to know for _certain_ that she would be safe. If only we had some way to contact anybody… somebody who would understand what was going on, and might know what is happening in the clearing…

"Billy," I said, suddenly, "I have to talk to my father."

Esme eyed me cautiously for a second, trying to figure out my intentions before she grabbed the receiver on the back of the seat in front of her, used a credit card (which I noticed was not under her name), and punched in a code. She then passed me the receiver and mouthed 'two minutes' as I was dialing my home phone number.

Ring.

_C'mon, Billy, please be there._

Ring.

_Pick-up the phone, man, it's not that heavy._

Ri- "Hello?" came a voice from the other end of the line.

I froze. That wasn't Billy's voice. Who would be at Billy's house now? I could be overreacting but I'm sure it sounded like smooth velvet. I would have appreciated an orchestra of nails on a chalk board more. I turned my body to face Esme. I needed to see her reaction to the voice. I knew she could hear. I saw the shock and the fear that was etched on her face, probably mimicking mine, but there was also something else… was that… pity?

"Who, may I ask, is calling?" came the anxious velvety voice.

Esme snapped out of her paralysis before I did, and she snatched the phone out of my hand, placing it back on the seat. For a few moments we sat stunned, unable to move, both of our breathing was laboured.

"Jacob," she whispered, finally turning back to look at me, "I'm so sorry."

Again, tears flowed over the rims of my eyes and down my cheeks. I turned to look at the back of the seat that was in front of me, but couldn't help but to glance toward Nessie. What faced me were Nessie's large brown eyes, boring into mine, full of concern and understanding. She crawled out of her seat and onto my lap. Standing up, she wrapped her arms securely around my neck and squeezed me gently into a hug. By reflex, I put my arms around her small frame. I was momentarily stunned as her scent flooded into my nostrils. _How in the world can anybody even think that she's dangerous?_

She released me and then sat down in my lap, never removing her eyes from my face. Then, she looked down and whispered, "what about Charlie?"

I looked toward Esme again who had began the process for dialing the phone.

"Hello?" I heard a hesitant voice come from the other line, after only the first ring. It was a female's voice. Was that Sue Clearwater?

"Hello, I was wondering if Charlie was home, please?" answered Esme.

"No, he's not. He got a call about some noises out in the forest. By the way, who is this?" came the voice of Sue Clearwater.

"Esme Cullen. If I may ask," came Esme's smooth reply, "who is this?"

"Susan Clearwater. I don't really know why, Esme, but you should bring your family down here, there's something-"

Suddenly, there were scuffling noises and sounds of protest before another voice began speaking into the other end of the phone.

"Esme? Esme Cullen? Where's my son? Where's Jacob? Is he ok, has anything happened to him?"

_Dad! Oh, thank God!_ I let out a deep sigh of relief, and let it sweep through my body. This was the most relaxed I had felt in the past two hours.

"Here, Billy, Jacob's right here," said Esme, looking clearly relieved while she handed me the phone.

"Jacob," said exclaimed Billy, "you can't come back home! There's too much chaos!"

"Dad, wh-"

"You can't!" sobbed my father, "Jacob, the wolves are finished, Sam's dead."

I felt my body go numb and Nessie and Esme stiffen around me.

"I don't have time to explain, but the battle's still going on. You have to promise to run quickly- make sure you get away- and stay away! Don't call me again, son. Good luck. I love you."

Then the line went dead.

I knew they didn't know what to say, and I was fine with that. Neither did I. Nessie snuggled deeper into my arms and Esme began to hum a song. It wasn't particularly musical, but it filled the silence in a comfortable way. Now, all we had to do was wait for the plane to land and embrace our unsure future.

**Oh, noes! Sam... I like Sam, he's pretty sweet but... yeah... sorry if there are any Sam fans out there (! hey, does anybody know if there's a Team Sam?... I've heard of Team Charlie...lol;) )... you could tell me how you feel about Sam's death in a nice long review though ;). Toodles 'till next chapter! Peace!**


	6. Interrogations

**Deep breath Yay for reviewers! You guys rock!! It makes me want to write more often ;) So do the people who added me to their alert and/or favs list! XD **

**OK, now I have decided who has died- or will die- I will get to the chapters… I will be starting in this chapter, sort of… as I'm sure all of you know, though, school is fast approaching so we're all going to have trivial things like homework and various extracurricular activities and/or jobs… Unfortunately, that means less time for writing. I will still write and post as often as I can though XD**

**I have a friend who wanted to be in the story… so this chapter's for you Scott! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They are the sole property of STEPHANIE MEYER!! Yay! XD**

Scott's point of view

_Humph, _I thought as I put another tart on the tray, the white sugar showering across the dark wooden table. This café always comforted me and I felt compelled to help them with their buisness, but this task was annoying. Especially, because I had to work late.

The door rang as new customers came in. I barely heard them as I was in one of the few separate rooms in the café. They were usually reserved for larger groups- but I was working.

I grabbed another tart, some more sugar, and began sprinkling it over top of it. After a few moments, I had completed what I wanted. _Ah, perfect!_

I grabbed my camera, tilting it a bit, and took a couple snaps **(XD) **of the tart.

"Scott," said Jeremy, the owner, "what am I supposed to do with the rest of these tarts?"

I straightened, and said casually, "eat them… or if you want, I will." I was running on a high, _I got the sugar sprinkled right_! _It looked sooo good….mmmm…. _

**Meanwhile, in an alleyway an alley-cat was – **

Renata's pv

I hesitated. _How was I supposed to answer that? "Are you ok?" Why yes, thanks, I am. I've only been through the biggest battle between vampires in several years… ones with powers – including myself … not to mention the overgrown canines that polluted the clearing with their scent and sharp claws…_

I nodded my head slightly, though, unwillingly, my mind brought me back to yesterday in the clearing…

"…_Now," came Aro's voice from in front of me, "if you would just give her here, it would be over quickly."_

_Many things happened at once. Growls and hisses were heard around the clearing. Our side immediately took offensive positions, while the other adopted defensive. Then, there was a swift movement of one of the wolves and Jane, unnecessarily, yelling "stop them!"_

_What I'm sure, they didn't notice though, was Aro, Marcus, and Caius moving to the back. Naturally, I accompanied them. If Aro would not go, neither would I. They might have to fight, but they would not be in the frontal attack. That would be foolish. _

_Felix, and several of the strongest guard, advanced slowly until they felt that we were back far enough, then, they charged our opponents. The clearing was filled with very loud bangs, growls, screams, and occasional fires meaning death. It was chaos. I didn't pay attention to the fight, just any threats that were presented to the ones that I needed to protect. _

_After a while, perhaps a few hours, of the vicious fighting, I sensed that some vampires were approaching; one from our left and one from our right. I turned towards one. So did my masters._

_Aro and I were facing one, Caius and Marcus facing the other. _

"_Ah, Stefan. Vladmir," greeted my master stiffly. _

_The two vampires stopped. _

"_I trust that you have been well?" said one of them, the one that I was looking at. _

"_Well enough, Stefan, but I'm afraid that you will not be able to say the same thing very soon."_

_The one who must have been Vladmir laughed._

"_Ah, and as well you should be afraid of us!" he said happily, "because we are going to be much more than 'well'."_

_Then they both went into a low crouch, poised for attack- _

I sighed, coming back to the present and looking at the pathetic humans cowering from us. That was understandable though, as we were going to eat them shortly. I felt venom flood into my mouth and fought with myself to be patient. I would feed soon enough.

To preoccupy myself, I looked around the small room again. It was in a café that Aro had said would be a logical place to question the humans. He said it would make them feel more comfortable. I didn't agree. We shouldn't be wasting our time on asking humans questions with a power like Aro's. Even living for an eternity made this task painstakingly boring, especially with their blood coursing under their thin layer of skin…

"Please," came quiet voice of Carlisle Cullen, "there has to be another way, we shouldn't hurt these people."

_Ugh, disgusting. I don't know how that man can stand to taste animal blood, no less use it as a substitute for human blood! Human blood is so much more satisfying, so much more potent… so much better- _

"I'm sorry my friend," said Aro just as quietly, "but we must get information from them if we are to find you granddaughter and your wife."

Carlisle remained quiet while he shuffled out of the room we were occupying. That man's demeanor was shocking, now. The way he acted as if he were just an empty shell - well almost. If it came to whether he could save a life or not he would say something. It seemed more automatic than anything, though. I guess he had every right to act that way, after he lost allies during the battle. He seemed to be very attached to everyone there, including the mutts. _Pathetic._

Aro turned his attention back to the human he was trying to interrogate.

"Now, where were they going?" he asked politely.

"I…" stuttered the man, "I-I don't know exactly, but their plane was heading to Egypt…"

_Hmm… Egypt, I hadn't been there in a very long time. Mainly because of the sun, but it was terribly entertaining to go through the pyramids. The booby-traps were fun to get out of. It was something that one didn't get to experience very often. _

"Thank-you very much," came Aro's finishing tone. "Felix, would you mind taking Mr. Merritt to let him meet Sulpicia. She's my wife, "he explained briefly after reading the confused expression on the man's face.

After he left the room, Aro sighed.

"I hate not using my power for this, it would be so much simpler. But, of course, it might look a little odd if I suddenly knew all about someone by just touching their skin. Wouldn't you agree, Renata?"

"It seems pointless," I said carefully, not wanting to offend him, "considering that we're just going to eat them anyway."

I thought, briefly, of the other people we had interrogated. The jittery woman, the observant man. They, obviously, were killed too. For our protection.

"Yes," Aro mused, "but this is also much more entertaining."

Trust Aro to find something like this entertaining.

"When will we be leaving for Egypt?" I asked.

"_We_ are not going to Egypt. We'll send Felix, Chelsea, and Afton to search, but I think it is time we returned to Volterra."

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to arrange the tickets?"

"That would be fine."

I hesitated. "How many?"

Aro sighed sadly, "Ah, that is a problem isn't it. Not knowing who'd dead or alive. Let's see here," he counted quickly in his head, then double checked it looked like. Perhaps he was trying to see who died through the memories he took after the battle… "seven, eight if Carlisle would like to join us."

"No, I would not, Aro," came Carlisle's cold voice as he reentered the room.

"I'm sorry. We lost people on both sides," said Aro.

"Yes, we did."

"Carlisle, we can still be friends, can we not? Now that this… disagreement has been solved-"

"No, we cannot. You've destroyed my family, Aro. I don't want to fight you again, so I will not, but I do not want to consider you as a friend," said Carlisle, obviously struggling to stay put together.

"I see. I hope your view of us changes in the future, Carlisle, but for now we will help you find Esme, Nessie, and the dog. We will not harm them."

Carlisle nodded swiftly and walked out the door.

"Hey," came a deep human voice, approaching Carlisle without any hesitation, "do you know where Susan is?"

**Ok, so chapter 5 is done… don't ask about the Susan thing…. That was for my friend's benefit (inside joke). Ok- wave of relief- Carlisle's alive! Yay! So now you know, sort of, that he's ok. But why is he with the Volturi? And what did he mean about the destruction of his family? :O In no way do I enjoy killing off characters (well… some of them I was happy to get rid of ;) ) but I did… Hmmm… I'd like some reviews - they don't have to be long. Peace! **


	7. The News

**Hey! How's it going? I was just wondering if anybody's still reading my story… if you are I'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed ;). **

**OK, this chapter is very short. I was working on it and it just wouldn't flow so I'm using it as a transition chapter ;P **

Jacob's pv

We were waiting in the airport for the sun to go down when we saw it. The news.

Though Forks wasn't the first story, it was still there. Investigators assumed that some people were playing with some powerful explosives: explaining the loud sounds, the fires, and the destroyed terrain. They didn't think much of it so they didn't have it as a very long segement

_It's better that way_, I tried to convince myself,_ It's better that they don't know the truth of what happened. I just wish I did._

We were sitting at a small coffee shop called _Tim Hortons _**(Not mine! Wish it was…Yum… Iced Cap…blueberry muffin…)**. The table we sat at was a small four-seated table. I sat across from Nessie, and Esme sat beside her. I had a sandwich and some coffee, Nessie was picking apart a muffin, and Esme, of course, had nothing.

When the plane landed in Vancouver, as part of a midpoint to Egypt, we decided that we would not go.

**Flashback**

"I don't think we should go, Jacob," said Esme under her breath. "Somebody may be following us."

"Maybe so, but we have to get further away from Forks. Vancouver isn't far enough!" I replied. _What is she thinking! She's going to make it easier for them to find us!_

She sighed.

"I think this is the best way. Not only is Egypt too sunny, but it's also where the plane is going. Don't you think it an interesting story of how a huge dog jumped in front of a plane going to Egypt, while carrying a beautiful child on its back. Not to mention how I came to help. They will hear the story and assume that it was us. They'll know my description Jacob, and they'll track us to Egypt- if we go." She thought for a moment.

"I don't want Nessie hurt anymore than you do Jacob, I love her too," Esme said adoringly, stroking Nessie's head softly.

"I know Esme, but this is hard…" I thought of all the people in the clearing that… _NO! _I screamed to myself,_ you can't think of them UNTIL Nessie is safe. She is priority! You can mourn them later!_

I clenched my fists and inhaled slowly.

Nessie and Esme looked at me curiously, but I just shook my head and looked down.

**Abrupt End Flashback**

I felt cold and hard, yet smooth hands, gently shaking me from my memories. I jumped, ready to phase when I heard Esme's anxious voice.

"Jacob, are you listening to me? You better not have been about to phase, especially right here in the air port with all of these people watching! What are you thinking?

"I'm sorry. What do you want?" I asked.

"I think we should go now. The sun is going down. There's enough shadow for us to leave inconspicuously."

"Alright ," I said, relieved and excited to be moving again.

"Wait!" exclaimed Nessie, still watching the television. She looked like she was in a state of frozen horror. I immediately tensed and looked around. I didn't hear anything unusual, but Nessie and Esme have better hearing than I do when I'm in my human form. I looked around but didn't see anything, except that Esme was doing the exact same thing that I was doing. We both moved protectively closer to Nessie.

"What are you two doing?" She whispered impatiently, "look at the TV!"

I did, and heard Esme's breath catch.

On the screen was a familiar, middle-aged, man with curly hair. The news caption said "Police Chief Charlie Swan Missing After Investigating Mysterious Explosives."

After standing in shock for a couple of seconds, I snapped out of it, turned to Esme and said, "yeah, we should definitely get going. Now."

**Yeah… short… OMG Charlie moment… Ok, so now that that chapter's over with I'll start writing longer chapters. My dad, actually, gave me the idea for the next chapter (because my dad's just that cool to read Twilight). It's gonna be pretty crazy. Review and tell me what you think might happen… or just say hi so I know that I'm not wasting my time to take the time to post! You can also include what might be confusing to you. There's a pretty good chance I've left imperative information out, so if you review and ask me with your questions, I'll try to clear them up for you. XD Peace!**


End file.
